The present invention generally relates to a dual chambered utility vacuum cleaner of the tank type typically used for alternating wet and dry pickup. In a dual chambered vacuum cleaner wherein one chamber or tank is used for wet debris, collection and the second for dry debris collection two separate and distinct suction inlets are necessary, one inlet communicating with the wet chamber and the other communicating with the dry chamber. Thus a simple and efficient valve mechanism is required to permit the operator to open the selected inlet and close the non selected inlet.